helpless of loveable
by sehifona
Summary: Sarusaki sing the song for the love of fan along with her identical sister/twin sister. Mean while, Sarusaki and Harusaki bumped into Mitsuki along with her friend and other. What happened next?


Yo minna-san, I am back for more stories to tell.

Mitsuki: This time it was our story?

Me: Yup ^^

Takuto: Wow genius -.-

I -frown-: Whatever.

Eichi: So am I into?

Me: Yeah, you are in this story except that you will appear at Mitsuki's dream! ^^

Takuto: WHAT? O.O

Mitsuki: Wow O-O

Me: Okay, minna-san time to show down! :D

Chapter 1: Helpless of loveable

By: Saruki

-In the studio

Mitsuki came into a studio right after she found out that Takuto were finally shown up, but he lost the memory, and then he suddenly his memory came back at once! She glanced at him with a little angle while she is walking toward her manager use to be. She remembered the day where Oshige has found someone she loves in the return, Wakaoji has been feeling for her after the incident had to occur. Takuto wonder around the area and he found himself at Oshige's room, the name tag. Suddenly, he broke the silence when he starts to talk.

Takuto: So my name is Takuto, and you are Mitsuki, the one that i use to help you out during the shikigumi's odd job?

Mitsuki -nervously-: Hai.

Takuto: Sou ka ne.

-Silence

Mitsuki was about to say something until then she interrupted by the song, and she heard a sing coming from that room between them.

-inside of Oshige's room

do you feel the pain?  
the pain is coming from your heart,  
there's nothing more I can do  
your heart was breaking even more  
my lover won't love me back  
u cheating from behind my back

-Outside of Oshige's room

Mitsuki shocked through the music that felt like it was direct to her while Takuto felt the same way as well.

Takuto: Let's go inside to see who sing this song.

Mitsuki -agree with him-: yeah, I was curious too.

They went inside of Oshige's room.

-inside of Oshige's room

nothing can hurt more (can hurt more)  
what worry can you do about?  
I lose the control of my fear  
losing the sight of version,  
I'm missing u so bad right now  
want to talk about it, but I don't want to  
hope you're okay  
as time passes by the day

last night when we had that little talk  
i hate it when you think i didn't know at all  
you saying some things, but i blocked them away

Oshige smile through the song that the twin sister was singing this beautiful song ever she heard of.

Mitsuki: Oshige-san who are they? Are they known here?

Oshige: Mitsuki-chan, they are called Kirishiki band, and yes they are new here. However, the rumor had said the fact that they aren't even new here thought.

Takuto: So who is a Kirishiki band name?

Oshige: The girl with a short amble hair with purple eyes, Sarusaki Kamiku. And the girl with a long azure hair with dark crystal blue eyes always has an emotionless look, Harusaki Kamiku. They called themselves a.k.a the legendary singer!

Mitsuki: They are famous? Wow O.O

Oshige: Hai! ^^ -beep

locked the key away from me  
hurt me so bad  
cause u lost the faith u had  
and I can't do anything to put it all back  
so what can I do  
to get u to see again  
that nothing afraid of  
that no matter what happens  
you'll always have me  
and I know it seems hard

where is your beautiful voice?  
listen to your heart  
it makes me remember that follow day  
is there anything else to bring back from that day?  
you'll never stop being here  
here i am  
losing control  
forget who i am  
so baby think clear  
never forget me  
cause I'll never forget u  
I'm always here  
when the hard times come hitting u  
I promise I'll do anything  
I hear your laughed again  
I'm felt helpless even more than longer  
I want to make u smile again  
cause that's my job  
u and I were chosen to be with together  
destiny chose us  
u know where to find me  
when you're alone in the world

i feel so helpless  
there's nothing more i can do  
but to worry for u  
eyes turn blurry cause of u  
and i  
I'm missing u so bad right now  
want to talk about it, but i don't want to  
hope you're okay  
as time passes by the day

The song had to end it, they step out of the door and walked toward them, and then they saw the new company!

?: Ah, you must be Mitsuki a.k.a Full moon and that would be Takuto, yes?

?: Hey, sis we should be instruction us.

?: Sound's good, my name is Harusaki Kamiku and my twin sister is Sarusaki Kamiku! Nice to meet you all! ^^

-to be continue

Me: That's it for today. -.- ah i feel so short of today!

Mitsuki: Err...

Izumi: Wow that's sounded like an interesting story!

Me: Ja ne minna-san!

Everyone: Onegai minna-san r&r

Me: IKIMASU XO -rush off somewhere-

Everyone: CHOTTO MATTE! -chase after her-


End file.
